Killing Moon
by NuclearBunny
Summary: There's very few Donnie Darko 'fics so I'm adding an altnerate spin on things. In my story there is no Gretchen but there is the new transfer student Nimueh who knows more about Donny's antics then she is letting on.
1. Chapter 1

**- I'd like to point out straight off that I do not own the character Donnie Darko, he is a film character from the film Donnie.**

**I don't want comments that say "omfg there's no such character as Nimueh in the story" and "Donnie loves Gretchen and doesn't like other girls".**

**In my story there is no Gretchen instead there is Nimueh the new British/Irish transfer student ^-^ -**

Nimueh Earnshaw was a new student at Middlesex High School. The school was grand but not as big as her previous she mulled as she walked through the now filling up car park. She had transferred to this school when her parents moved to Virginia, America from Britain. Her father was in the military so moving around a lot was not uncommon for her and her family, but moving completly to the other side of the world was a big step. In compromise her parents let her get a second ear piercing and dye the front part of her hair blue, leaving the back half black and longer than the front.

Nimueh regretted it though. The second piercing that is, as she fiddled with it knowing it was infected. As she continued her journey to the office at the front of the school from where her 'mom' dropped her off at the gate. She sensed people were looking at her, which puzzled her deeply as she wasn't exactly dressed out of the ordinary. She wore her old, ratty black converses with her split colour skinny jeans, her Amnesty International top and her black skin-tight hoodie. Slung over her right shoulder was her Sex Pistols rucksack she had aquired from a dirt-cheap market stall.

She ascended the steps and walked into the long hallway, she breathed a sigh of relief. Unlike her previous school, a Private Military Boarding school for girls, this one had directions and they were easy to read. In no less than 5 minutes she had found herself in the office reception and was waiting for the receptionist to get back and give her, her new timetable and map of the school. "Will you be alright Miss...um Earnshaw?" the stereotypically old-motherly woman looked over her glasses at her. Nimueh nodded. She wasn't one for socializing and got anxious when she had to talk to new people. She noticed the lady was waiting for a response so she nodded. "Well I passed orientering so I'm sure I'll cope" she smiled as she passed through the door and into the hallway.

Nimueh looked at the timetable as she pulled her headphones out of her pocket. Her first lesson was Biology. The school had obviously recieved her previous grades from her old school and so decided she was fit to do the three sciences, of which Biology was her faverite. She had no problem with disection. She was the only girl in her class who hadn't fainted or went pale at the thought of handling a pigs heart or getting her finger stuck into its trachea. Looking at the map she made her way to lesson, walking along listening to Pantera as she went.

When she had found the right class, Nimueh tentively knocked on the door. This is what she hated the most about turning up halfway between term. Everyone had already had their seating arrangement and knew who they liked and didn't like and had already formed their own little clique's. When she heard a man booming enter, she pushed the door open and progressed through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nimueh looked around the class that had all grown quiet at her presence. The class were halfway collecting things when they had paused mid-way. They made it look so obvious. The stern looking male teacher told the class to get into their seats and made Nimueh stand at the side of the class so that everyone could get a better view of her. Unfortunately for her though, the sun shone through the window at the perfect angle to blind her sight from the class.

"My name is Mr Rothbautham" the teacher drawled as he wrote his name on the board. "I am your teacher for your time studying Biology and Phsyics. Mrs Lovett will be taking Chemistry" he hadn't bothered to turn round to face her, which was rude she thought, leaving her standing there in the lurch. A few of the people on the back row snickered.

"Now I'm going to be nice this term erm Miss... well what an unusual name" he smirked and everyone now had their full attention on her. "Please pronounce it" she heard his monotonous voice drawl again as she noticed that the back of the class had desks that were higher than the rest as they were on a platform. Dropping her bag to the floor, she sighed as she responded. "My name is Nimueh, that's pronounced Nim-way but if you have problems with pronoucing it then just call me Immy" she muttered sarcastically. Her previous year teacher had informed her parents that the reason why Nimueh was a social outcast was that she didn't bother intergrating with the other students and preferred sitting by herself, they acknowledged that she was smarter than the rest of them so she mainly responded to them in sarcastic, tired tones. Bullshit, she thought trying to get another look at the class, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. "Well then Immy" the teacher chuckled like he was the goddammn funniest bastard this side of the equator. "There are only three spaces left. One next to Cathy Bates" the girl he pointed to looked so unequally tanned she could burn from its dayglow. "The other Sean..." the guy looked like the most greasiest perv she had ever seen. Which left one last seat.

The class were looking at the poor guy who was deeply immersed in something that he hadn't actually realised the class had begun. People started laughing again and throwing scrunched up balls of paper at the back of his head. But the hoodie he had on that was pulled up was acting like his defence mechanism to distract him from their taunts. "Perhaps you would like to get to the front of the class Mr Darko and show everyone the masterpiece you have been concocting in the middle of the class?" The patronising way he said it made it obvious the poor Darko kid had no other choice.

Pulling down his hood, revealing a short fluffly amount of chesnut hair, and proceeded to the front of the class with his sketchpad. From where Nimeuh was standing he didn't look as bad as the other two, he looked as bored as she did with rest of the class and he had tired bags under his eyes obviously from weeks of lack of sleep. "Well um.." he started of before describing the picture he had drawn that shocked the class. "I took this concept from a story my friend had written about a zombie apocalypse. In this specific scene Marilyn Flynn has decided to sacrifice herself and distract the zombies so that her friends can get one of their injured party to safety, but she is losing the battle as you can tell from the massive scratch marks on her arm, if the zombies don't get her the virus will, her other arm is missing as it was ripped of in a previous fight, the tourniquet around the elbow is tied terribly so the blood is still flowing freely and as you can see from the right eye, the eyeball has been ripped from the socket." The guy stopped for breath and then blushed as he realised everyone was looking at him with widened eyes. A couple of jerks shouting "freak" and "Weirdo" at him.

"Well?" asked Mr Rothbautham and the whole class waited on baited breath. Nimueh dragged her bag across the floor behind and slipped into the chair beside the Darko kid. Unsurprisingly she heard the whole class mutter under her breath. He turned his head slightly and looked at her from under his long eyelashes, " you can move now if you want to, your the new kid you don't want everyone shunning you straight away" he murmured softly to her that she almost didn't hear him. She shook her head and whispered back. "No I'm fine here thanks."

Apart from letting himself known to her as 'Donnie' he hadn't exactly warmed to her. Donnie had expressed that he had rather not call her Immy as he preferred Nimueh. This coloured her cheeks slightly as no-one had normally said that to her, but she had hoped he hadn't spotted it. She couldn't take a compliment well. He only talked to her when it was only necessary, however she knew that she would be seeing more him. This term was about gene's and the coursework was to make a family tree and find out what traits & appreance's we developed or lost from our ancestors over the years, and she knew she had to go to his house.

When the bell rang, Donnie scooped his belongings off the table and into his rucksack before storming out of the door, nothing on earth could have stoppped him. Sighing Nimueh put all her books into her bag, put her headphones, turning on Bowie and went out the door. She didn't know where she was going she was just following her feet. Foolish decision.

Within seconds of stepping out of the door, Nimueh had stepped into the path of a tall, sleek girl with pale complexion and masses of whitey-blonde curls. She stared down at her with watery blue eyes and grinned. "Hi you must be Nimueh... did I pronounce that right?" she a gap for her to nod in response. She offered her hand, "I'm Imogen and I'm part of the welcoming commitee" she grinned again. People barged past her through the door way. "move you fucking sket" she heard someone mumble. She felt an ounce of pity for the girl. The amount of social outcasts in this school was smothering her. "Me and my friends sit in the hall together at lunch and your more than welcome to sit with us" so much for being an outcast but Nimueh nodded she didn't want to spend her first day alone. Together the two of them walked towards the canteen.


End file.
